


Happy Fathers Day?

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Fathers Day ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> Alan Moore owns Watchmen, I make no money from this fic.

It's the third sunday in June and Eddie gets a call from Sally. 

"It's not that I want you involved in her life or anything, but... I think you should see her at least once." 

That's the confirmation he's been looking for ever since Sally became noticeably pregnant only a few months after they had made up.

"I'll be there." He says and Sally pretends not to notice the catch in his voice. 

He's standing by the tree 15 minutes early, trying not to appear as anxious as he feels. 

"Hey." Sally says softly, holding the bundled up baby close like she's afraid he'll grab her and run.

"So, what's her name?" He asks, trying to peak past the blanket.

"Laurel Jane." 

"After...?" 

"Yes. I wanted her to have.... something of yours and you said you'd always wanted to name your daughter after your grandmother Jane." 

"Can I hold her?" He asks haltingly.

Sally hands her over, showing him how to support her head and keep the blanket from slipping. 

Eddie doesn't know what it is about holding Laurel Jane, but he has the sudden urge to take her and hide her from all the bad things he's seen and done, to build an ivory tower to protect her from the evils of the world. 

He doesn't want to hand her back but Sally's glancing worriedly at her watch and looking upset.

Eddie kisses Laurel's forehead.

"Love you Laurie." He says.

He hands her back to Sally without looking, not wanting to see pity. 

"Happy Father's day, Eddie" She calls after him.

Years later a pregnant woman will stand before him and demand he be the father of her child. He doesn't tell her that it's better that he's not. He doesn't tell her about Laurel Jane. 

He shoots her so that her child will never have to live with the shame of being his kid.


	2. Dan

"Happy Father's Day." Daniel says as he hands over the neatly wrapped gift. 

"What could this be?" His dad says with a grin, slowly unwrapping the gift.

Dan bounces a little, hoping the gift will be appreciated. 

"Oh Danny." His dad says with a laugh, "It's wonderful."

The picture shows the two of them laughing together at some party or the other. The frame is handpainted with a definite owl theme.

Hollis hangs the picture next to his Minutemen picture, so that anyone who came through the door would see it.


	3. Rorschach

When Rorschach is forced to deliver a baby in an alley without Daniel he almost panics. 

He's always been the one to hold the screaming woman's hand as Daniel deliver's the baby or flies the owlship to the nearest hospital. 

Rorschach doesn't know what he's doing but he does his best, ordering the woman to push and squatiing between her bare thighs the way he's seen Daniel do. He doesn't want to look but he has to make sure the baby doesn't get injured on it's way out so he does. He tries to keep the disgust and horror out of his voice.

Finally the baby is out and he pulls out some scissors, a needle, thread, a candle and matches.

He uses the candle to sterilize the scissors and needle then quickly sews the tightest stitches he's ever made through the umbilical cord before cutting it away.

The woman is dieing and he has no idea where to take the baby. 

"Who's the father?" He demands, shaking her a little to try and wake her up.

"No father... Rape." She doesn't say anything more.

He wraps the baby in his scarf and tucks it under his coat. Then he calls the poice and reports the dead woman.

Rorschach considers leaving the baby for the police but an image of the Charlton home makes him hold her a little closer. instead he turns and heads for Daniel's. 

Daniel will know what to do.


End file.
